Skirmish 02: Vasel Riverside
Vasel Riverside is the Second skirmish map you gain access to in Valkyria Chronicles, it is identical to the map used in the game's third chapter; Chapter 03: Vasel Urban Warfare. This is your second chance to farm experience and ducats to level your troops and fund research and offers far greater rewards than the previous skirmish; Skirmish 01: Outskirts of Bruhl. Topography This map shaped like an inverted "U" with an impassible midsection seperating two deployment points to the north and South. The East path is a long, cobbled road leading uphill to an open square ("Riverside Park") surrounded by high buildings intersecting with another street going West towards the enemy base camp in the Northwest, near the City Hall. This is directly North of the West start point, down either of two alleys around a the City Library. Landmarks and Street Names *3rd Garrison Barracks *City Hall *City Library *Logberg Street *Market Garden *Market Street *Old Bridge Avenue *Riverside Lane *Riverside Park *Skrita Alley *Stengr Alley *Tid Lane *Vasel River You will now be briefed on the operation "We've received intelligence reporting Imperial activity in the area. This is your starting position. Sweep in quickly and drive their strike force back. Your objective is to occupy their base camp. Good luck." Strategy Easy/Normal Difficulty= *A relatively easy map to navigate which can be cleared in a single turn, your primary units for this battle will be Scouts and Lancers, with optional Shocktroopers. *To finish the mission on the first turn, select 2-3 of your strongest Scouts and an optional Lancer. Push through the west alleyway "Stengr Alley" with your Scouts, using the alleyway corners and sandbags as temporary cover. Keep moving along the west side of the street to avoid as much interception fire as possible. Be careful when approaching the two Shocktroopers positioned at the enemy base next to "Old Bridge Avenue." After taking them out, move forward and take the base to end the mission. *This map very effective for farming early EXP and DCT, as it takes just a little longer than Skirmish 01 but provides much greater rewards. Optionally, you can move through the mission taking out the tanks for additional rewards. |-| Hard Difficulty= *In the Hard difficulty version of this skirmish, all unit deployment slots are placed on the low ground next to the Vasel River. You will need to push from here to the high ground Market Garden area and take the primary enemy base. *With 5 turns available for the A ranking, you can move at a relatively steady pace and still have a decent amount of CP available to make it on time. *The unit composition should have a mix of Scout and Shocktroopers, with an optional Engineer to disarm landmines. The Edelweiss and Shamrock are not necessary to complete this battle, but they do come in handy when attempting to destroy obstacles and breaking down the wall to the Market Garden area.Remember to not fully deploy all of your units. *A slow, steady push is probably the easiest way to beat this mission. Special attention should be made to the Anti-Tank and Gatling turrets; but beyond those, this is a fairly straightforward battle that can be won with almost any unit composition. *You can use of both of the tank to: defend your units (making them pass on the tanks side), destroy the gatling(they are more dangerous because of the crossfire) and the cannons, and destroy the enemy trenches(by running on them). |-| Expert Difficulty= *Expert Difficulty Special Conditions **Main Objective Changed: Welkin reaches the destination **Starting Units Changed: Edelweiss and Shamrock not available; Welkin (Scout) and 7 empty slots **Welkin cannot give Orders *As Welkin does not have his tank, if he is ever incapacitated during the battle then that is the end of the game. Keep him out of danger at all costs. *With the change in the main objective, no enemy bases need to be taken in order to complete the battle. Welkin only needs to reach the destination point (located where you would normally start during the main story version of this map). *A large number (usually between 2-8) of enemy Shocktroopers will be called in for reinforcements after turn 2. It is possible to complete this mission before any reinforcements come into play. *Ace: Mal the Antlion (located on a roof of the building between two enemy camp) *(Temporary placeholder) A-rank Strategy: **Unit Placement Diagram: ***_1__2_3 ***_____4_ ***5___6__ ***_78____ **Units Deployed: ***1 Rosie ***2 Largo ***3 Scout (might not be needed) ***4 Sniper ***5 Engineer ***6 Alicia ***7 Welkin ***8 None **'Turn 1' **The first turn is probably the hardest portion of this mission, as it requires specific movement in order to not be seen by the Shocktroopers lying in the 1st grass patch. **Move 7 along the west grass patch (next to the wall) and have him kill the Shocktrooper leader on the high ground. Finish his movement by leaving him hidden in the grass as far forward as possible. **Move 5 along the same west grass patch and have them kill the second Shocktrooper on the high ground. Move them forward past the grass patch and along the wall up the ramp, but do not expose them to interception fire from the Shocktrooper or the turrets. Disarm any of the landmines that are along that same path (do not disarm the mines in the middle of the stone path, as that will trigger the hidden Shocktroopers to spot you and make it impossible to sneak up on them later). **Use 4 to kill the last Shocktrooper on the high ground. Retreat 4, or just leave them where they are (they will not be needed for the rest of the battle). **Move 1 along the west grass patch, then move east towards the last set of sandbags. Slowly walk towards the 1st grass patch from behind until you reveal the first hidden Shocktrooper. Move in as close as possible without alerting him, then select the flamethrower. Position the flamethrower's reticule so that the spotted Shocktrooper is in the bottom-left "box". If positioned correctly (this might take a few tries to figure out where the other two Shocktroopers are), it should kill all three hidden Shocktroopers in one sweep. Once done, move 1 back towards the ramp as much as possible (but usually, they will have close to no AP left). **Move 6 towards the ramp and use the grenade launcher to destroy the sandbags the Shocktrooper is crouched behind. This will usually not kill the Shocktrooper. Move up the ramp as much as possible without being shot at by the Shocktrooper or the turrets. **Move 3 up and kill the hurt Shocktrooper at the top of the ramp. Finish by positioning the Scout near the top of the ramp (without being targeted by the turrets) so that they can intercept fire against the enemy Sniper on the east side. This unit is not needed for the remainder of the battle. **Move 2 up the ramp as far as possible. Use a second turn to continue moving up the ramp and destroy the turret in the alleyway. Do not go around the alleyway bend until the next turn. **'Turn 2' **Move 1 up the ramp and through the alleyway. Use the flamethrower to kill the crouching Shocktrooper leader. This unit will not be needed for the remainder of the battle. **Move 5 up the ramp and through the alleyway. Keep moving alongside the buildings and clear any landmines along the way. Get as far towards Skrita Alley as possible without getting interception fire from the tanks. **Move 2 along the same path as 5. When you come into view of the City Library wall, fire a lancer shot to break the wall down (similar to how the tank bulldozed it in the main story). Use a 2nd (and possibly 3rd) turn moving 2 into position to destroy the turret in the main enemy base. **Use the remaining CP to move 7 into the main enemy base and the main objective's location point. You will need at least 2 CP to move from the west grass patch to the end location. Rewards Easy Difficulty= |-| Normal Difficulty= |-| Hard Difficulty= |-| Expert Difficulty= Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:VC1 Skirmish Missions Category:Missions